Ray's Brother
by Beywriter
Summary: This story is set in Ray's past its about his Brother rated T for death. no sex or swearing just abit of brotherly love, just read it to find out and please review Pairing is Ray Kon and own character OC


_**Ray's Brother**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or make money from it**

**This story is copyrighted just like my other stories already published and stories to come.**

Ray had a brother, but he never wanted to talk about it.

When he was young about when he was 3 a brother was born. "Mommy mommy where's my brother?" Ray said running into the small room. "here you go son" His father picked up Ray "is that him mommy?" "Yes say hello to Rai" his mother yawned, "mommy is you ok?" "Yes she is we should let her rest" "bye Ray" she said before falling asleep.

"Well son what do you think about having a baby brother?" "I don't know" "well are you happy?" Ray nodded" "you're gonna have to take care of him when your older son can I trust you?" Ray smiled and nodded "that's my boy, when you're older you'll do us proud" "don't I make you proud now father?" "Yes of course son" he stroked Rays hair and Ray purred quietly "were home son" his Father put him down and Ray ran inside. "You hungry son?" "No father" "well you'll eat soon soon soon"

It was about 7 years later and Ray is 10 and Rai is 7.

Rai wears a blue shirt with a Yin-Yang on its back and blue pants and the same kind of shoes hairstyle as Ray. They had fun each and everyday ad when one of them was ill they'd take care of each other. They stayed together all the time. "Hey Rai" "yes Ray?" "Its time for another beyblading lesson!" "Oh yea! Race you to the dish" "hey you had a head start no fair!" They ran out side and in an attempt to win Ray leapt ahead knocking over Rai and him in the process. They collapsed in a pile laughing. "You ok bro?"Don't worry Rai i'm fine". "You ready to play Rai? Do you have your blade?" "I'm ready and I have my blade here" he pulled out purple blade out of his pocket with a ripcord and launcher. Ray pulled out his white black and red blade "ok Rai 3,2,1, LET IT RIP!" Their blades fell into the arena and circled each other "Attack him!" Ray's blade went on the offensive "destroy him" Rai's blade went at Ray's and they hit with force the blades were going head to head, they separated and attacked again. Suddenly Rai's blade was thrown from the arena. "noo" "you were close but remember I'm the best in the town at blading" "what about us?" "Mariah, Lee and Gary!" "We here to make sure you're still coming to Lee's sleep over tonight?" "Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world" "great remember to come over at 8 tonight my mom's gonna make lots of food".

It was 8 o'clock and there was a knock on Lee's Door "Ray!" "Hey Lee where do I put my stuff?" "Follow me". They went upstairs to Lee's room "just put your stuff on my bed" "Where's Mariah?" "She's outback" "LEE GARY'S HERE" Lee's mother called then Gary came in followed by Mariah" you sleeping here Mariah?" Ray said "yea my beds not comfy anyway" "Come down the foods ready" "all right I'm starving" "Gary you're always starving" Mariah said. "Mom what did you make?" "A feast enjoys". She laid the table with allsorts of Chinese food.

"Wow I'm full now," Ray said sitting back in his chair and arms folded behind his head "quite sleepy now" He closed his eyes dozing "what do you guys want to do now?" "Lets Blade!" "Mariah's got a good idea Lee we can continue developing The Tiger claw attack!" "Good idea"

They were blading for hours until about midnight and they decided to call it a night and go to sleep

"Well anybody know any good ghost stories?" "Ray Tell us the story of the Evil Bitbeast" "ok Mariah"

"The evil Bitbeast

This story Takes place a thousand years ago and in the hills of southern China. A small boy named Li-hue was blading and he found a bitchip and to his surprise it fitted and he launched the blade there was a huge flash of light and the bit beast appeared, it introduced its self and the power instantly corrupted him and took over his mind and his body. You wouldn't want to loose to him, as the Bitbeast would drain your soul and leave your body. The boy would travel town-to-town killing the losers and everyone lost and with every soul it got stronger until he got to a town and challenged the local pros. one by one he killed them untill a boy beat him and the bitbeast drained Li-hue's soul and the bitbeast was destroyed and the souls are still supposed to haunt the towns where they lived waiting to be reborn by posessing anyboody, these souls were angry and sad, evil and guess what I'm AN EVIL ONE!" Mariah screamed, "Ok then lets get some sleep. They all changed into Po's and brushed their teeth, they set up their sleeping bags and all fell asleep in a few minuet.

Ray yawned and glanced at the clock on Lee's bedside table it said 8 o'clock. He laid back and dozed he eventually falling back to sleep. Lee's alarm went of and woke up everyone. "How did you guy's sleep?" Lee asked "great" Ray said, "The best in ages" Mariah said "I'm hungry" Gary said.

They changed back into their clothes and packed up their sleeping bags. They go downstairs and eat a big breakfast and say their good byes. Ray left and walked home. When he got home he opened the door and Rai ran out and hugged Ray "Rai what's up?" "It's Father and Mother" "what about them?" "They have been murdered!" "RAI THAT'S NOT FUNNY" "Ray I'm not joking" Ray dropped his gear and ran into his parents bedroom. His heart sank tears start streaming "Mother? Father?" Ray could quite easily see that they were stabbed to death. "Who could have done this?" "Rai I...I don't know" Ray dropped to his knees and hugged his brother. Ray ran outside and ran down the streets shouting "MURDER MURDER MY PARENTS HAVE BEEN MURDERD!" people came out and followed Ray home. About 1pm his parents were buried in the local churchyard. About 10pm that night they went to bed.

Ray suddenly woke up and saw a figure approaching him "R...Rai is that you? What do you want?" "I want you to lie still and be quiet" "wha...what?" Ray was sure he was holding something "it'll be all over soon, for you anyway" Rai swung the knife at Ray. He realized what it was and dodged and jumped out and ran down stairs he tried for the door but it was jammed he tried to kick it down but he was to tired and weak. Then he turned around and Rai was slowly approaching him. "Y...you must have killed our parents why?" "No crap Sherlock, are you that blind? I read that if your family get murdered you will inherit a huge sum of money" "Rai you have dishonored our family name, you are not worthy of the name Kon" "well brother time for you to meet your parents, say hi to mummy and daddy for me" he lunged at Ray and he only just managed to dodge the swing. He ran into the kitchen and got a knife. They circled each other. Rai attacked and Ray dodged using his beyblading skills to help him. They circled again and Ray jumped into the kitchen realizing he made a mistake, he was cornered "put the knife down "you played well Ray but someone must loose and I'm afraid for you its game over" he ran at Ray. But then he remembered he was standing in front of the knife draw he reached behind him pulled a knife out and a second before Rai stabbed him he held the knife at arms length and before he could react the knife entered Rai's Chest he groaned with pain and fell to his knees and on to the floor, blood pouring from the wound, Ray pulled the knife our of Rai's chest, Ray started crying he couldn't believe what he'd just done "R..Ray I'm so so sorry please f...forgive me" "I'm so so sorry my Brother we must forgive each other" "I...I m...ean this fr..from the depths of my heart...i f..forgive you Ray I...I was corrupted by money, you were o...only did I...t f...for self...d...efen...se" "I forgive you my brother but I cannot forgive myself for stabbing you" "I...feel so cold I...I...love you brother" "I love you Rai. Ray kissed and hugged his brother "I guess I'll b...be the...one...t...to say h...hello" he laughed his face looking pale "g...good bye.

and now the light she fades

and darkness settles in

and although I die

my freedom will live on

though I die you live...on"

"goodbye brother" in the morning Ray told the Towns elders what happened and Lee's Grandfather took him in and looked after him. He took flowers to his family's grave each week and tended to them. He did get the money but refused it and gave it to people less fortunate than him. Eventually 4 years later he was given Drigger and he left his town

Well I hope you enjoyed reading this, quite sad I know but I think if I keep writing sad things I'll eventually write nice things XD it took me about 8 hours to write and Rai's last words was a song from South Park Bigger Longer and uncut

so now R+R and its your turn to review


End file.
